Technical Field
The present invention relates to processing of substrates, and more particularly to a dry etch method for texturing substrates using cracked sulfur.
Description of the Related Art
Various applications employ anisotropically-etched silicon. Many methods for texturing silicon require highly toxic gases (e.g., SF6) and/or require specific tooling (e.g., reactive ion etch (RIE) chambers). The toxicity of the gases and the need for special tooling contribute to elevated costs of silicon devices processed in such as a way. Methods for anisotropic etching of Si are more expensive as they require high capital equipment costs and toxic gas handling.